


Don't Look Back

by sister_dear



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert has to make a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an International Women's Day meme. The person asked for TFA Red Alert, and the prompt became the title.

Their Decepticon assailants retreated abruptly and with no apparent cause. The first thing she'd done was to have Ironhide, the least injured of them, put a distress call through to Cybertron.

And now they waited.

"Red?"

Rodimus was encased, fully encased head to toe, with Cosmic Rust. She could see the vile flakes from here, eating away at his outer plating and no doubt already into his internal systems. He had very little time.

"Red Alert?”

Rodimus had very little time and there was almost nothing she could do for him, not without dramatically increasing the risk of infection to the entire team. She met his optics across the distance, the safety zone she'd delineated to the rest of her team by the simple act of moving no further.

Her own body protested the fact that she was upright at all, shrill internal alarms and damage reports scrolling continuously across her HUD. But Hot Shot was further damaging the delicate components of his knee with every restless motion of the damaged leg, Brawn's torso was still letting off worrying wisps of smoke, and _Triage, Red Alert, you know how to do this._

"Hot Shot. You shouldn't be moving.”

Ruthlessly crushing the part of herself that wailed about time, Rodimus has no time, Red Alert tore herself away, turning towards those patients she could treat. Help is coming, she told herself, and you are a medic.


End file.
